Kiss me while I’m asleep
by Ocean of Dawn
Summary: (SO3) YAOI Cliff X Albel. An attempt to make a sweet fic about this pairing, there’s simply not enough CLIFF X ALBEL.


Title: Kiss me while I'm asleep

Summary: Self-explanatory.

Disclaimer: I don't own the game or the characters.

Words: I have returned to fanfiction writing after nearly two years of absence. Please read and review. Constructive criticisms and comments are appreciated; YAOI-BASHING as usual is a bad joke.

The story:

Cliff looked into the sleeping face of the man lying beside him propelling himself on one elbow and contemplated how beautiful he looked when his eyes were closed and not a word of condemnation is uttered from those lips. He reached out to brush a lock hair from his lover's face and playfully pinched Albel's nose softly. He smiled lovingly when Albel stirred and wrinkled his nose, his body unconsciously reacting to the blonde man's teasing. A frown marred Albel's face and for a moment Cliff thought he was going to wake up, prayers answered, he merely nuzzled his head against the pillow to find a more comfortable position as his body instinctively snuggled closer to the warmth of his blonde lover.

If only he could be as pleasant as he was asleep while he's awake, I would give up anything in the world or rather the whole galaxy. Cliff thought bitterly. Their relationship was intimate but only on a physical level, a struggle for power and dominance perpetually exists and they were never on the same grounds. They hurl insults at each other, and occasionally fight. However, he was always the first one to stop when matters get out of hand, it wasn't because of fear or he's a weaker fighter than Albel but he didn't want to hurt his love. He would stand still and then get wounded, yet strangely enough; every time when he draws blood, their fight stopped then what follows is lovemaking. He would like to interpret this as a sign of love from Albel, a hint that the Wicked had feelings for him. A way that the latter was saying sorry.

But, that would be impossible. A sigh escaped his lips. He bent lower to press a gentle feather-like kiss on Albel's cheek, before he lay down on his back and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep - a long day lies ahead. He would very much like to put his arms around his lithe lover and cradle him in his sleep, but after considering the deadly consequences of doing so, he dismissed the thought. The first time he had done it, he was being kicked down the bed and out of the room, to his dismay; naked as the day he was born. It was an awful experience to him and the old lady who happened to come out of her room at that time.

As he was drifting to sleep, he suddenly opened his eyes, lifted himself slightly off the bed balancing himself on one elbow, and he lowered his lips once again onto Albel's cheek.

"I love you." He whispered softly before his kiss reached the porcelain skin.

With a smile, Cliff fell asleep moments later.

Albel waited, making sure that Cliff was really asleep, he sat up and with the help of the moonlight spraying into the room; he located the bruise on the corner of the taller man's mouth. They had gotten into a fight earlier, though he came off unharmed, Cliff suffered minor bruises and scratches. Not much harm done, at least there were no blood.

"Idiot." Albel stated, without his usual contempt. He was awake all the while, since the moment Cliff mischievously pinched his nose. Of course, he heard Cliff's confessions just now, and some of the other confessions he made before. He was a light sleeper and would wake at the smallest disturbance or sound. Cliff had the habit of watching him sleep and make audience-less confessions.

Albel pouted like a child who couldn't get a candy, an expression that Cliff would die for. He complained to the sleeping man before him, "If you would say that while I'm awake, I would be less difficult to you. Idiot."

The power struggle was actually just a delusion of Cliff. Sadly, yes it was. He couldn't tell from a real fight and a lovers' trifle. When Albel became unreasonable and offensive, he actually resorted to aggression. Of course, he was the one who was hurt always. He couldn't understand the reason behind his lover's behaviour was frustration due to deprivation of overt love expressions.

So, since Albel needed so much TLC why couldn't he just say it, you ask? Would Albel the Wicked do such a thing? Hell no!

(TLC: Tender loving care)

"I love you too." Albel leaned forward to kiss his Klausian lover.

He actually preferred the kisses Cliff gave him while he was feigning sleep. Feather-like and innocent kisses filled with love.

END

Note: The reason why Cliff was kicked down the bed and chased out of the room was because he muttered the name 'MINA' during his sleep. It's actually the name of a dog he had when he was a kid. He thought Albel didn't like cuddling, poor guy.

Read/Review please! I am planning a sequel but unsure whether to do it, please tell me should I do it?


End file.
